


The Best Man Speech No One Heard

by RashiLovesRDJ3K



Series: The Best Man Chronicles: Words They'll Never Say [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Best Friends, Best Man Sherlock Holmes, F/M, M/M, Melancholy, Sad, They met when they were children, Unrequited Love, Wedding, best man speech, hints of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RashiLovesRDJ3K/pseuds/RashiLovesRDJ3K
Summary: Sherlock Homles would rather no one know his pain but John knows.I promised to give you Sherlock's poem didn't I?
Relationships: Mary Morstan & John Watson, Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Mary Morstan, Sherlock Holmes & Mary Morstan & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: The Best Man Chronicles: Words They'll Never Say [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007538
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	The Best Man Speech No One Heard

When Sherlock gave his customary Best Man Speech, most people cried yet if they had heard what he actually wanted to say they wouldn't have just cried, they would have felt a sorrow so deep that it would forever haunt them. His words were those that would be lost with time but some things need to be known like his pain:

"It's August 23rd  
My best friend is getting married today  
It's August 23rd  
And I want to cry all day and maybe just die.

It's been twenty years since I first saw him,  
A long enough time to fall out of love,  
It's been twenty years since I've loved him  
And I can't seen to get enough.

It's hopeless and it hurts,  
But hurt is like a drug,  
It chokes you in the beginning  
It feels like heaven afterwards.  
Heartbreak and heartache  
Are my friends and my crucifiers  
Sometimes, they're all I have  
As I drown in my sorrow.

I saw him when he first saw her,  
I saw him fall in love,  
I saw him crush my heart  
As he kissed her with his gaze.  
I tried to forget, I tried to move on  
But somehow all my lovers  
Looked like him and weren't enough.

Nights passed in a haze  
I would drink till I forgot  
And then he'd tell me all about  
His gorgeous, perfect love  
With a brilliant lovesick smile on his face.

He'd sigh when he thought of her,  
And I'd look away  
I wasn't a coward  
But it burns like hell  
Watching someone you want  
Loving another.

They broke up three years later  
At her sweet sixteen  
I didn't want to be happy  
But it was hard  
I felt hope ignite  
In a broken barren heart.  
As he wept on my shoulder  
And held onto me late into night.

But some people never learn,  
My hopes were in vain  
For of course he went back to her  
And of course they kissed again.  
I see the pictures they took that day  
Whenever I want to burn in pain. 

I had hoped it would wither and wan,  
Like teenage flings and romances do,  
But why would life be so kind?  
Ten years passed  
He got down on a knee  
And asked her a question  
She said yes to.

He was so happy  
His smile lit up the room.  
He didn't see me look away  
When they made their union known.  
I don't think he knew but  
He had sentenced my heart to perpetual doom.

He told me later that  
I was his best man  
Because of course I was.  
Didn't bother with asking,  
He knew he didn't have to.

You're the Best Man  
I told myself as I  
Looked in the mirror  
And carved it onto my hand.

They had met on 23rd August  
(The day that decided my fate)  
And that was why they  
Decided to intertwine their  
Lives together that day.

At the bachelor's party  
He looked at me with  
A bittersweet smile  
As if he knew  
The war that raged inside  
As if he knew my pain  
As if he felt it too  
As if it mattered to him  
That I was dying inside.  
As if he loved me too.  
He hugged me before I left  
Said he was was sorry  
So maybe he does know  
Maybe he is singing his own song  
But it hardly matters now.  
Because, 

It is 23rd August  
My best friend is getting married  
To the woman he loves.  
And I have to stand by his side.  
I have people to greet at the reception,  
And a speech to make about  
The most beautiful (man) couple  
I have ever seen."

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think? Should I continue this? Comments and kudos are love. Just wondering if anyone caught the self-harm bit. Did you?


End file.
